The Perfect Guy Friend
by Efflorescent-Vagabond
Summary: Kukai Souma and Utau Hoshina have been best friends since they were very little, but what Utau doesn't know is that Kukai has been in love with her since the 1st grade after a certain 'incident' happened. Full Sum inside!


This is my first fanfic...please go easy on me (T.T)

Summary: Kukai Souma and Utau Hoshina have been best friends since they were very little, but what Utau doesn't know is that Kukai has been in love with her since the 1st grade after a certain '_incident_' happened. Now at the ripe old age of fourteen and doing a very good job pretending to be the perfect guy friend Kukai is having second thoughts about this 'just friends' relationship with Utau. He wants more and he's getting tired of holding his feelings in. So what do we normally do in these kinds of situations? I have no idea. So why don't we check in to see what happens?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, but if I did I'd probably be doing a really shitty job at it to be honest, so you're all lucky I'm not the creator of it *clears throat* well anyway, let's begin shall we?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠And This Is How He Hides These Kinds of Things⌡

⌠Normal POV⌡

"Ugh." the pretty, violet-eyed, fourteen-year-old girl scoffed

"What's the matter with you?" questioned her incredibly handsome looking best friend.

"Sitting here with you and watching four hours of Spongebob made my butt fall asleep. See now this just proves how much of a life we have." she proclaimed with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well its not my fault we have nothing to do today, and besides this is what we do every Saturday morning when you sleep over."

"I know that, but still, today just feels like a day to do something other than sit on our beautifully sculpted arses and watch a sponge crack jokes to his best friend, who may I add just happens to be a star fish." she said while raising her eyebrows and smiling playfully at him.

"Hahaha very funny Utau. So if we do do something today, what would that something be, huh?"

She pondered this question for a few seconds while jokingly putting her hand up to her chin making her look like she was concentrating very hard on something. Kukai, of course, thought it was hilarious watching her do these things, he also thought how amazing it was to make this one gesture look so damn cute.

"Hmmmmm" she hummed still thinking.

"Come on Utau are you waiting for this day to end and not do anything?"

"Maayybbee" she purposely stretched the word out like a little kid.

"Are you asking for a beating?" he threatened.

"I don't know are _you_ asking for a beating?"

"Sure, let me just bend over and pull my pants down." he proceeded to unbuckle his pants while standing up.

"You wouldn't..." a suddenly wide-eyed Utau said as she was actually scared that he might do it.

"I don't know. Would I?" he said with a fake innocent mocking tone to her making him look like he was actually thinking about this as he slowly started lowering his pants.

She could now see his boxers and she was sure she didn't want to see anymore.

"NO! NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING, I WAS JUST KIDDING, I SWEAR!!!" she said while putting both hands up to cover her eyes, afriad of the sight she thought she was going to see.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started cracking up as he slid back down to the couch not even noticing that his pants were still unbuckled (a/n *like he cared anyway* XD), while on the other hand Utau felt her stupidity level rise up just for thinking he would do it. She waited for him to calm down after a five minute period of laughing hysterically.

When he was done she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Oh come on Utau. I can't believe you actually thought I would do it." he said still smirking.

"Well you were getting there, and you looked pretty darn serious!" she half screamed and pouted.

After a full twenty seconds of sitting there staring at each other he broke out in laughter...again.

"UGHHH!" she threw her hands up in the air and got off the couch.

He paused his fit of laughter and asked her where she was going, "I'm gonna go eat breakfast, come on sexual harassment" she said jokingly while putting on a straight face.

"When you make a face like that you make me believe that you actually meant the sexual harassment part!"

"Oh yeah?! And who said I didn't?"

"Ouch. I feel the burn in that one." he pretended to cringe. She just chuckled and said "Come on I'm only kidding _best friend_, see, there is a reason I call you that." she said smiling softly.

"Oh stop you're making me blush." he said humorously and smiled back.

On the inside Kukai inwardly winced when he heard the word _best friend_ but he got up anyway and followed her into the kitchen.

⌠Kukai's POV⌡

"Kukai I still can't believe how big your kitchen is!" she said to me as she reached into the pantry to get Cap'n Crunch.

"How big _my_ kitchen is? What about _yours_? Its pretty damn big too!" I said back.

"But not as big as yours!"

"Oh screw that. You live in a mansion! I mean seriously, have you even seen your house? And besides it probably only seems big because my older brothers moved out. They practically lived in the kitchen when they were here."

"Ha, I actually liked your brothers. In fact I think I miss them bossing you around." she said and smirked.

"Oh and my house isn't that big." she added.

I ignored the bit about my brothers

"Okay, if my dad was the boss of Easter Inc. I'm pretty sure he would buy a pretty big house, and if he wanted maybe even the White House" okay so I was exaggerating but I just want you to get the point of how rich she really is.

"Yeah well your dad and mom are pretty wealthy themselves."

She got that right. My Dad is a surgeon and he is pretty good at what he does, he's done the kind of surgery that only celeberities come to get and regular commoners couldn't afford. On the other hand, my Mom specially designs clothes for people like Beyonce, Jay-Z, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, Britney Spears, Eminem, you get what I'm saying. My parents don't really like going all out by getting a mansion like Utau's, so they bought, how do I say this? A little above a regular big sized house but trust me its not _that _big. If you're wondering how we fit my pig brothers in here. Let's just say our basement came in handy [insert phsyco laughter here.]

So anyway back to what we were talking about.

"Can we just eat, please?" I gave up.

"Fine." she stuck her tongue out a me and I just rolled my eyes and smilied.

I sat down at the table and watched her as she brought over two bowls of cereal. She gave one to me and started spooning the other. I didn't even touch mine. I was too busy staring at her. I can't help it she's so pretty it hurts sometimes. Her silky blonde hair was down and fell to the bottom of her waist. It was longer before but she cut it a few months ago saying it was _"annoying and too much to handle"_. Her figure was getting slimmer and more womanly, her cheekbones were a rosy pink, and defined. Even her face was smooth and acneless, and then we come to her lips, those soft, pink, frosted-lips. Ugh. Okay I have to stop thinking about this.

But you know what hurts even more? When all the boys at our school chase after her like hungry animals and everyone only knows me as the _guy friend _so I can't do anything about it. It just gets me so mad I wanna-

"What is it?"

Whoops, I forgot I was still staring at her.

"You got something on your face" I said to her as I rubbed away a drop of milk hanging from her bottom lip, and it was just as I thought...they were _still _soft as hell...

"Oh, thanks"

"Yeah. No problem."

Oh and if you're wondering why I said _still_ it's because back in the beginning of 1st grade, I was such a cry baby.

º_Flashback_º

_Seiyo Elementary, 1st grade_

_"Utau! Utau!" the little boy shouted quickly speeding towards his best friends._

_She was chatting with two other girls from her class until she heard her name being called, she looked over to see a sandy brown-haired boy coming her way. She giggled, "What is it?!" she shouted back smiling. His grinning face and excitedness were contagious!_

_It was Valentine's Day and Kukai had something to give her. Unfortunately while he was running the boy didn't notice his shoes were untied_

[a/n *if you're wondering why there was pavement on the ground, its because they're outside for recess*.]

_In the midst of bolting towards her he suddenly tripped, hitting his head on the hard pavement_

_"Kukai!" she shrieked and ran to the now unconsious little boy._

_He looked over to see her running towards was the last thing he saw before being completely engulfed by darkness_

_His eyelids slowly opened up to see an adorable looking blond with tremendous amount of concern in her violet orbs._

_"Kukai! You're awake!" she excitedly embraced him in a huge hug. _

_"U-Utau-chan, you're hurting me." he choked_

_"OH!", she gasped putting her small delicate hands to her mouth, "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed in horror at what she had done._

_"Hehe, it's okay I'm fine" he said giving her a toothy grin and a thumbs up._

_"Hey, Utau...have you seen a heart shaped wooden box around?" he asked, realizing he no longer had it in his hands._

_"Oh, yes I have." she got up from the resting bed in the nurse's office and dissapeared behind a curtain, coming back with a broken heart-shaped wooden box._

_"I'm sorry, but when you tripped you landed on the heart and it broke." she said with furrowed eyebrows and sympathy in her voice. _

_"No" he thought. "how could that happen?! I made it for Utau's Valentine present. He started crying madly, and his head still hurt which made it worse for him._

_"W-What's the matter Kukai?!" Utau said panicking at her friend's sudden change in mood._

_"T-T-That h-heart was f-f-for you Utau. I made it s-specially for you, I wanted to m-make you h-happy" he sobbed._

_The little girl was shocked. She thought it would be for another girl he liked. She didn't expect him to do that for her. She thought how lucky she was to have a best friend like him._

_"Kukai, look at me." she said with a velvet soft voice taking his small face in her hands gently, she kissed him. It was a three second long kiss. He went wide-eyed taking in what just happened, he felt his face flush making his cheeks a deep red._

_"U-Utau?!"_

_"Mama says that when people are sad kisses make them happy again." she replied with a delighted look on her face._

_"W-W-W-Whaaa????" he said, head spinning and all before completely fainting._

_"Kukai! Kukai! Wake up! Are you okay?! What happened?! Speak to me!!! Kuuuukaaiiiiii!"_

_And that was the last time Kukai Souma thought of Utau as just a friend._

º_End of Flashback_º

"Kukai! HEY KUKAI!" Utau screamed at me.

"Huh, whaa? Where? Oh. What's up?" I said like nothing happened.

"_ 'What's up?'_, you say? Oh, I don't know, maybe that you've been randomly blanking out for the past, like, 5 MINUTES!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME LIKE 10 TIMES IN A ROW!" she screamed grabbing my shirt collar and shaking me violently.

"Jeez I was just thinking, calm down Utau-chan." I said trying to make her lower her voice.

"JUST THINKING? WHA-wait...what did you just call me?"

_Oh crap_, _tell me I did not just say that to her!_

"Nothing." I lied.

"You called me Utau-_chan._" she said amused.

"N-No I didn't!" I said panicking.

"No you definitely said it, I heard you." she said smirking

"Lies! You don't know what you heard!"

"I heard you loud and clear. You haven't called me that since 1st grade!"

"So?! Why are you getting so excited about it?"

"Why are you denying it?" she challenged.

"I'm not denying it"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YESS!!!"

"NOOO!!!"

"YE-"

_Bringgg! _

"AHH!" we both screamed but it was just her cell phone.

"Why is that soo loud?!" I shouted at her.

"_Shh!"_ she said to me putting her index finger to her mouth and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she said to the person on the other line.

"Heyy Utau!!"

_"Who is it?" _I mouthed to her.

"_Amu_" she mouthed back.

"Oh hey girl! What's up?!" she said to Amu.

"I was just wondering if you want to come over today. My parents said it was okay."

"Oh, sure. I was just thinking about what we were going to do today."

"Liar." I said smiling at her.

"Oh you shut up." she said punching my shoulder playfully.

"Oh, the pain!" I said and dramatically put the back of my left hand to my forehead pretending to faint.

She giggled and I heard Amu ask if Utau slept over my house again.

"Hahah yeah."

"Ask Kukai if he wants to come too, I'm basically inviting everybody here." Amu laughed.

"Do you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Okay then, I guess we'll be over there in when, Amu?"

"Hmmmm, how about like three?"

"Okay, we'll be there at three."

"Alright then, it's settled. Tell Kukai I said hi."

"Sure thing! Bye Baby Girl!"

"Hahah, bye!"

"Hey! You never call me Baby Girl!" I said, (I was joking, if you're wondering why I would say something like that.)

She started cracking up. "That's because you're not my 'Baby Girl'!"

"Hahahah, then what am I?" I asked hoping for the best.

"You're my Baby _Boy_." she smilied, got up and walked away to go get ready.

"Well then" I said when she was completely out of sight. I then got up too and smilied. "Hey Utau!" I shouted hoping that she hear me from the bathroom she was getting ready in.

"What?" I heard her shout back. I went over to the bathroom door, I hope she was ready for what I was about to tell her. "I'm going to tell you what I think about you. Are you ready?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holy Efff!!!!**

**I'm finally done with the first chapter!**

**lmao. it took me like 5 days to make because I'm lazy and uncreative.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! EVEN IF THEY'RE BAD THOUGHTS (WHICH I HOPE THEY'RE NOT, BUT I'LL BE OKAY IF THEY ARE!D:)**

**I NEED TIPS! MAYBE SOME IDEAS! BUT MOST OF ALL I NEED YOU TO..**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(MOSTLY REVIEW;D)**

**THANKS.**

**SINCERELY,**

**--------------- S **


End file.
